


Камелия

by Protego_Maxima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discrimination, Homophobia, Homophobic Society, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Racism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не одиноки, потому что принадлежат друг другу, — вот чего не могут понять окружающие. Они не одиноки, им этого достаточно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камелия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Camellia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177300) by [Arrisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrisha/pseuds/Arrisha). 



День, когда Гарри и Северус впервые занимаются сексом, не самый счастливый в их жизни.

Они неуклюжи и торопливы, боятся попасться кому-нибудь на глаза, отказываются признавать очевидное и ужасно потеют. Всё заканчивается слишком быстро, и, по мнению Снейпа, игра не стоила свеч.

На следующий день назначено еженедельное собрание министерских авроров; Гарри скучно, он рисует во время речи Кингсли, и в какой-то момент понимает: его жизнь настолько пуста, что места для ошибочных решений в ней уже не осталось. Он старательно избегает Снейпа, дважды посетившего в тот год Министерство, Снейп, в свою очередь, ограничивается коротким кивком на балу в канун Нового года. 

Некоторое время уходит на то, чтобы разобраться со своим браком и покончить с ним. Фактически прошло три года с тех пор, когда он в последний раз говорил со Снейпом, и два — с того момента, как поклялся самому себе никогда не оглядываться назад. Гораздо быстрее он сходится с парнем, с которым познакомился в баре. Через пять месяцев следует резкий разрыв: они так часто обманывали друг друга, что назвать их встречи отношениями язык не поворачивается.

Дети, конечно, ничего не знают. Джинни неплохо научилась лгать им о причинах развода. Гарри убеждает себя, что так лучше. Школа встречает Джеймса недружелюбно: его травят, и в одиннадцать лет он впервые дерётся с задирами. Гарри раздавлен; что можно объяснить ребенку, которым помыкают из-за ненормальности отца?

Как облегчить боль сына, который ожидал, что его будут превозносить за добродетели отца, но, вместо этого, подвергся оскорблениям за его грехи? Ал и Лили слишком малы, чтобы понимать, но Джеймс ненавидит Гарри. Так говорит ему Джинни. Адвокат Гарри с этим не соглашается. Они проходят через ад, чтобы добиться права забирать детей на выходные. К тому времени Джеймсу исполняется четырнадцать; агрессивный подросток, которому уже всё равно.

Гарри не рассказывает Рону и Гермионе что произошло, хотя от него ожидают мало-мальски приличного объяснения. С годами их дружба слабеет; они всё еще любят друг друга, и по-прежнему иногда выбираются куда-нибудь вместе. Но не более.

Гарри осточертели желающие поговорить с ним о его личной жизни. Кажется, они все разочарованы тем, что он не с Джинни Уизли. Люди любопытны. Гарри устал. Нельзя проболтаться о том, кто он на самом деле — это позорно. Такой уж он... неподходящий.

Всё заканчивается возвращением к Снейпу. И Снейп принимает его, несмотря на ненависть Джинни, Рона и Молли. Северус и Гарри держатся вместе — может, потому что оба сломаны, может, потому что они слишком разные. Ни секс, ни повседневная жизнь не блещут феерией. Но они знают, когда оставить друг друга в покое, а когда бороться до конца. Им незачем делиться секретами: то, о чём говорить нельзя, они уже знают и так. То, чего не знают, им знать и не нужно. Они не вспоминают о войне, но никогда не притворяются, что её не было; они так часто загораются ненавистью, что укротить её непросто. Они швыряют ненависть друг другу в лицо и вскоре жалеют об этом. Они не просят прощения, никогда — в этом нет нужды; на их совести столько смертей и трагедий, что так ли уж важно выяснить, кто именно выпил последнюю бутылку молока?

Некоторое время они живут в Тупике прядильщиков, а потом переезжают в полуподвальную квартиру в Лондоне. Комнаты маленькие и тёмные, повсюду плесень, в стенах трещины, замки сломаны. Они очень хотят всё починить. Они очень хотят, чтобы всё работало.

Вскоре волшебный мир шепчется о том, где и с кем живёт Избранный; да, возможно, их связывает очень крепкая дружба, но так ли это? И как же горько узнать — их герой, спаситель, служитель закона, человек чести, оказался не мужчиной вовсе.

Почему таков его выбор? В конце концов, он привлекателен. Известен, интересен женщинам. Чувствует ли он себя забытым теперь, когда пресса забыла о нём? Когда мир больше не зависит от него? Это провокация? Попытка вновь привлечь вожделенное внимание? Проявление испорченной натуры — следствие войны? Или это Снейп развратил его? А может, они принимают наркотики? Может, дело в этом? Может, поэтому Снейп нужен бедняжке Поттеру, поддавшемуся слабости?

И что Снейп — зрелый мужчина, убийца, предатель, лжец, опасный подонок, может делать с юношей? Ему не стыдно? Разве это не возмутительно?

Несколько раз они находят на пороге протёкшие мешки с мусором.

Они нигде не появляются вместе. Они хорошо знают, как защитить, утаить то, что у них есть, а попытки выйти куда-нибудь вдвоём ничем хорошим не заканчивались. Например, вскоре после ухода Гарри из Аврората с ними на Диагон-аллее столкнулась Молли. Она прилюдно поздоровалась с ними, улыбаясь широко и притворно, и разыграла представление под названием «ничего-не знаю-ничего-не-скажу» — эту тактику с недавних пор стали использовать многие окружающие их люди. А в глазах читалось: «я-знаю-что-вы-ненормальные-и-живёте-вместе-но-пока-вы-сами-не-сказали-буду-притворяться-что-не-знаю». Она не то что не обрадовалась встрече — скорее с трудом сдерживала отвращение.

И кто мог бы винить в этом её дочь, или её саму?

Они не видят повода для стыда в том, что смущает окружающих. В магазинах и на улицах, за спиной Гарри люди обмениваются сочувственными кивками; всегда жалеют Гарри — не Снейпа. В кофейнях их нередко вежливо просят уйти, хотя очевидно, что свободных мест полно.

Однажды Гарри сваливается Джинни как снег на голову, и ему разрешают поздороваться с детьми, хотя выходные ещё не наступили. Она уже готова попросить его посидеть с ними несколько часов, когда видит Снейпа. Она злится, а Снейп, пытаясь извиниться, опускается на колени, чтобы погладить Лили по голове, и говорит, что та настоящая красавица. Джинни хватает ее за руку и оттаскивает прочь; она шипит, что не позволит всяким извращенцам трогать её детей. Что не хочет терпеть это дерьмо рядом с ними. Она приглаживает волосы Лили там, где была рука Снейпа, чтобы стереть его прикосновение.

Несколько дней спустя она объясняет Гарри, что не хотела так поступать. Что устала от бесконечных «попытайся понять». Что не хочет мириться с этим. Что её каждый раз тошнит от воспоминаний о сексе с человеком, который мечтал заполучить член в задницу. Что он подаёт своим детям дурной пример, что им бывает в тягость навещать его по выходным. Они нуждаются в постоянстве: вот их дом, вот их постель, в которую они ложатся каждую ночь, вот место для их игрушек и книг — всегда одно и то же. Дети измучены, их нельзя перебрасывать туда и обратно, это их изматывает. В любом случае лучше бы ему совсем отказаться от опеки. Она с ума сходит от беспокойства, когда дети с Гарри и с ним.

Потом что-то в ней ломается, и она плачет. Говорит, что они были семьей. Что никогда его не простит. Она никогда не простит его за то, что её детям пришлось признать уродство их отца. В конце концов, Джинни требует — «иначе детей ты не увидишь!» — заключение целителя о том, что у него нет хронических болезней, «которыми часто болеют эти ваши», и бросает трубку.

Олливандер не скрываясь говорит при Гарри о грехе. Гарри благодарит его за новую полироль для палочки и уходит. Снейп устраивается на работу в небольшую транспортную компанию, Гарри работает в закусочной. Он замечает, что некоторые люди, когда берут сдачу, стараются не прикасаться к его пальцам.

На каждое Рождество — только на Рождество — Снейп получает письмо от матери. Она обязательно желает ему счастливых праздников, и этим исчерпываются их родственные отношения. Она знает о нем; знала всегда. Знала задолго до того, как Снейп сказал ей. Она не забывает поздравить его на Рождество.

В день рождения писем нет.

Снейп говорит, что ему все равно, Гарри думает, что это не так. Поэтому дни рождения они проводят в постели, замотавшись в огромные одеяла, чтобы сохранить тепло, и тянутся друг к другу так, словно от этого зависит их жизнь. Они занимаются любовью, пьют горячий шоколад, читают друг другу детские книжки и ворчливо ругают собственную глупость. 

Они не одиноки, потому что принадлежат друг другу — вот чего не могут понять окружающие. Они не одиноки, им этого достаточно.  
Их любовь крепнет от безразличия тех, кому они привыкли доверять, и ненависти общества, которое их боится. Им не все равно, им больно. Но боль не слишком сильна.

Однажды вечером Гермиона оказывается рядом с их квартиркой. К тяжести в груди — повседневные заботы, обязанности, которые требуют её присутствия — добавляется неожиданно грусть о том, во что превратилась жизнь её лучшего друга. 

Она укорачивает шаги, потому что окно наполовину открыто и из комнаты льётся музыка. Замысловатая, почти неслышная мелодия. Гермиона в жизни не слышала красивее. На подоконнике цветет огромный куст камелии с широкими зелёными листьями и красными словно кровь цветами.  
Из квартиры доносятся голоса, но подойти ближе нельзя — заметят. 

Она видит их. Пара медленно танцует: неуклюже, не попадая в ритм, оба смеются, крепко обнимая друг друга; на одном — мешковатая пижама, на другом — темная хламида. Они не видят её, потому что смотрят друг на друга, и смеются над шутками, которые не слышны ей. Гарри наступает Снейпу на ноги, а Снейп пытается вести.

Её ждут дети, её ждёт муж. Незачем попусту тратить время, будто одёргивает её нормальная успешная прекрасная жизнь. Вернувшись домой, она завидует чему-то, чего ей никогда не узнать. И почему-то чувствует себя виноватой.

А ещё ей одиноко.

Гарри одиноким себя не чувствует, ведь он уже почти запомнил шаги. И Снейп тоже не чувствует себя одиноко, потому что учить Гарри танцевать обычный вальс оказывается совсем не утомительно. Это чудесное занятие.

Снейп понятия не имеет, чему именно он учит, потому что сам прежде не танцевал. Но Гарри ничего в этом не смыслит, а Снейпу ужасно нравится чувствовать себя экспертом.

Он подозревает, что Гарри всё это знает, но никогда не задаёт вопросов. В тот момент, когда одна песня сменяется другой, более жизнерадостной, Гарри опрокидывает Снейпа в кресло, заканчивая танец у него на коленях. 

Они целуются, и всё остальное перестаёт иметь значение.


End file.
